starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Trucido Severus
Trucido Severus was an Alarian warrior and warlord from the Alarian homeworld, Doma'orbi. A former Exeralti, Trucido was well-versed in multiple forms of combat, and was easily one of the best that the Alarian had to offer. The longest serving member of the Exeralti, the elite operatives that answered directly to the Alarian Primarchs, Trucido had been, for 24 years, an agent of the Hierarchy's will, a zealous defender of his people and their area of space, and dubbed by "outsiders" as a noted mercenary when he did venture beyond the Hierarchy's sphere of influence. Official records of Exeralti were sealed, but it was known that Trucido followed Alarian tradition and entered the military at the age of 15. In 10 BBY he was promoted to active service after only a year of training, though it was unclear whether his unit was involved in any of the battles against enemies of the Hierarchy. In 6 BBY he became the youngest Alarian ever accepted into the Exeralti. Intelligent, cunning and capable, Trucido quickly developed a reputation for ruthless efficiency. Although there were a number of unsettling rumors concerning the brutality of his methods, there was no denying his results. In recent years, Trucido became an outspoken opponent of outsider interference with Alarian policies and territories. He believed that all outsider had become overly aggressive in thier efforts to establish a dominant presence in or near Alarian space. He developed a strong distrust of outsiders, to the point where he was openly aggressive about them intruding upon Alarian space, politics, and procedures. His speciesism was speculated to have originated when Trucido lost a brother in a war with a neighboring species and disliked any species that took an active interest in intruding on the Alarian way of life ever since. Trucido had little regard for life. He did not see saving lives as a priority unless it was deemed necessary by the Primarchs themselves, or if there was information to be gathered. He remained the Primarchs' top agent despite his records: Trucido may have been ruthless and calculating, but he got results. At some point in his career as an Exeralti, he dropped off the grid, officially, though maintained contact with the Hierarchy on a necessary basis. He was later hired on by Teron Helstone as a mercenary, working alongside Solan Phota, to combat the Xen'Chi threat. He used the circumstances revolving around this decision as justification to the Primarchs in order to stay away from the Hierarchy's territories, arguing that if the Xen'Chi were not stopped they would soon be fighting the Alarians. While he personally believed this, it was a means to maintain his own personal agendas, and to keep them from the Primarchs. Trucido was eventually discovered late in 16 ABY by Darth Odium, prior to the Xen'Chi War's end, and became a general for the Order of the Sith Lords. Though he kept to himself his true intentions of joining the Order of the Sith Lords, it was known that he wished to lead the Order's armies in battle, and was even granted unspecified larger rewards at a later point in time. These hidden intentions had notably successfully eluded even Darth Nefarious's probings. Carrying his cortosis-weave sword, he was a master of melee combat, and his blaster rifle and other assorted weaponry he carried with him gave him an edge in ranged combat as well. Darth Odium, Darth Dolosus, and Darth Nefarious all sensed that there was something more to the warrior, but what it was only time could tell, as despite their numerous attempts at uncovering Trucido's unknown potential, it remained a mystery to all three Sith. As such, Darth Nefarious warned Odium of the Alarian, and told him to suspect treason later down the line. It remained unknown if Trucido was aware of this unidentified potential, or if he planned to betray his masters at a later time. Category:Cadden Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Alarians